Ressurection
by Malfoyy
Summary: To avoid being captured by Pein, Naruto escapes out a window. But it was four stories high! He ends up dying but his spirit is trapped on Earth until he finds a way to save Sasuke from his terrible life. Sasunaru and abusiveness


**Sasuke has a sister and his dad is not dead.**

_Chapter 1_

The wall came up so fast, but I kept running. But soon there was no where left to run; I turned to face the enemy, my worst nightmare. My hand ran along the wall searching for any possible exit. There were no doors, no way out. I was trapped.

He came slowly, giving me time to contemplate my escape. I turned my head quickly to my left. The window! But we were four stories high.

It was my only option.

I slowly shuffled to the window, quietly enough as to not evoke the attention of the predator, but to no avail. He looked my way and his many piercings lining the outside of his nose glimmered in the sunlight. His eyes gave me an evil glare and his mouth formed a menacing smirk. I shuddered.

My hand searched for any possible lever to open the window. He was coming closer while I stared at him, my eyes wide with fear.

"I found you." Those three words, laced with hatred, were the scariest words I ever heard.

I turned to the window and gave it a good punch. The glass shattered and marred my flesh as I swiftly pulled my arm out of the mess. Looking back over my shoulder, I could see his stealthy figure coming towards me. I backed up a bit and charged at the window. Glass injected itself into my skin and the warm sticky blood could be felt dripping freely from the wounds. The adrenaline rush quickly dissipated and I suddenly realized my situation. I was falling from a four story window and possibly plummeting to my demise.

But I didn't care. I was finally free.

I could hear the voice call from the window.

"Damn kyuubi! I will get you. Don't think this is over!"

I smiled and then…pain…and then darkness.

***

_I was floating. Water surrounded my entire body. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful face staring down at me with lonely charcoal eyes. He was perfect. Soft, pale skin, a perfectly shaped body, almost angelic. What was he doing there? Under the water? With me?_

_He arm stretched out in a slow, graceful movement. I took his hand. It was very cold._

_He began pulling me out of the water._

"_Who are you?" I asked, bubbles escaping my mouth._

_He said nothing, just stared at me with those sad eyes. I felt the warmth of the surface and I sucked in a big gulp of the tropical air. _

_The angel boy stood on the water with sunlight illuminating his perfect features._

_He started to float into the air._

"_Wait!" I reached out towards him._

_Darkness enshrouded the scene and I found myself standing in an ordinary living room._

A father and daughter stood, yelling at each other. The angel boy just watched, with a solemn look on his face. Why was I here?

"No! I'm going out! Kiba will be here soon so I'm leaving!" The girl yelled.

"You most certainly will not young lady. It's ten 'o clock at night and I do not want you out with that hooligan!" The father replied.

"Um..dad…it's only six…" The lonely eyed boy stated quietly.

"Be quiet Sasuke. Don't side with your sister." The father scolded.

"But…it's true." Sasuke answered.

His father turned to him with an angry frown and smacked him square in the face. Sasuke looked down.

"Sorry father." He said quietly.

"You should be." His father said.

During this, the daughter had slipped out, apparently to go out with her boyfriend.

Why was I seeing this? It didn't seem to be a dream anymore. I pinched myself and flinched.

"Ow!" I yelped. "This isn't a dream."

The father and the boy didn't seem to notice me. Well, technically "Sasuke" wasn't a boy. He was more of a mature looking teenager. It was strange really.

Come to think of it, I seemed to be seeing this from slightly above. I looked towards to the ground, only to find out I was floating.

"Ah! I'm a ghost?!" I screeched. "How'd this…" The fall! I must have died and became a wandering spirit. But I didn't know my purpose. Why was I sent to a dysfunctional home? Was I meant to help them? I couldn't even save myself.

I floated to the mirror in their hallway. The black haired teen was looking at his reflection and rubbing the spot he was assaulted. He sighed.

"Again…" He said in an angelically depressed voice.

So it happened before…I was beginning to believe I was supposed to help that specific person.

I looked at my reflection beside him. My skin was still sun kissed and my hair still gold, but it looked oddly different. I couldn't quite figure it out. Suddenly Sasuke gasped and turned to face me.

"Who are you?" He inquired in a shaky voice.

I blinked. He could see me?

"Hehe…"I laughed nervously. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki…and I think I'm dead…"

He backed up a little and gave me a quizzical look. "Okay…um…how do I believe that?"

I realized I was actually standing on his crimson carpeted floor, and not floating in the air. I looked up at his face and smiled.

"You're kinda' tall." I stated in a stupid voice.

"Seriously. Why are you in my house?" He asked, obviously getting angry.

I smiled again ad floated up to meet him face-to-face. Up close his face was horribly bruised. I would have never noticed if I wasn't less than an inch from it. He his those injuries very well. My guess: concealer. I poked his pale forehead.

"Okay. You're dead. I believe you. But why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm supposed to give you a big pink pony and send you over the rainbow to live with Charlie in the chocolate factory." I said so seriously it seemed real even to me.

He blinked and shook his head. "What?"

I laughed. "I really don't know why I'm here. I just like woke up here."

"Weird."

"Very."

There was an awkward silence.

"Are you going to leave?" Sasuke asked, peering right into my big blue eyes with a lonely expression.

I could sense the pain in his voice.

"No. I won't leave. I mean, where would I go?" I replied.

He smiled, but it didn't touch those gorgeous charcoal eyes.

"Good."

**A/N-If you like it please review! For I will not write chapter 2 unless I get 5 reviews or more. SO REVIEW AWAY! =)**


End file.
